A Lesson In Doing It
by MaybeBaby27
Summary: Sally needs Casey’s help with Derek. In a very awkward way. “You’re a wonderful tutor in every other subject, why would sex ed be any different!”
1. Chapter 1

12/01/2009

**This will be just two chapters. This one is rated T. The next will be rated M. ;D**

**Disclaimer: The show, the characters and their names I do not own. Their actions however all stemmed from my pretty little head.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Chili cheese fries for Emily and a Boca burger for the freak of nature," Derek stated, putting the plates down in front of the girls.

Casey leaned down and closely inspected her food, lifting the bun and smelling it.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked looking at her friend with a raised brow.

"Checking for spit. Or Cheyenne pepper. Or anything else that Derek might have done to my food." She turned to stare at Derek suspiciously.

"Chillz Case! You ordered your disgusting burger sans the spit, so I sans my spit. Just eat it."

"Okay, but if I find one hair I'll telling your boss," she barked, pointing a stern finger at him.

Derek scoffed as Sally walked up to the table, standing beside her boyfriend.

"It's fine Casey. I threatened Derek. He won't be doing anything to your food anytime soon."

"Damn straight. No way am I letting Spacey be the reason I'm not getting any."

"Derek!"

"Ew."

"Did not need to hear that!"

"Oh look! Table four needs you!" Sally exclaimed, sickly sweet. She smiled tensely at Derek, pushing him towards the table.

He rolled his eyes but went back to his work. She turned to Emily and Casey's disgusted expressions and laughed nervously, gripping her upper arms as she crossed them over her chest.

"Well this is very…"

"Uncomfortable?" Emily suggested for Casey.

"Well it's about to get even more so," Sally said, pushing Emily further into the booth so she could lean across the table to whisper urgently to Casey. "I need your help."

"With what?" Casey whispered back, leaning forward.

"Umm, well actually Derek. You see he's uh… well he's not really… he's kinda been… well I mean don't get me wrong he's a fantastic kisser. The best kisser I've ever had really, but he's just a little bit, well a lot bit horrible at all the other— umm… stuff," Sally struggled to say, cowering into herself while waiting for the outcome of her confession.

Emily's eyes widened as she burst out laughing, quickly covering it up with a fake coughing fit and a hand to her mouth. "Sorry. Took in too much air."

Sally glared at the girl beside her, before her gaze changed to one of uncertainty as it turned to Casey.

Casey shook her head, her forehead tense with confusion. "What do you mean by "stuff"," she asked, her fingers making air quotes. "Like life in general or just being a decent human being?"

Emily laughed again, this time not bothering to cover it up.

Sally once again glared at Emily, the anger building in her eyes as she spoke to the girl. "I know this is weird for me to be asking his stepsister's help but she's the only person I can trust with this!"

"Trust?! With all the stuff Derek does to Casey you think _**she's**_ the person you should go to for help?!" Emily exclaimed, the gleam of happiness at Derek's shortcomings with Sally shining through.

"She's the only friend of mine with this kind of experience! And Derek (while he would never admit it) listens to her. And I though maybe she could give him some pointers?" The last sentence was asked tentatively, her eyes moving back to Casey.

"Aw! Derek listens to me?!" Casey slumped back happily into her seat, a satisfied smile covering her face. "Wait, but what do you need my help with again?"

Emily shook her head is disbelief. "Casey how do you not get this? This is like the holy grail of things you can lord over Derek!"

"But I don't get what –"

Sally threw her hands up in the air in frustration, her words spilling out in an angry whisper. "Derek's terrible in the sack and I want you to teach him how to properly get a woman off so I can stop walking around being a sexually frustrated pain in the ass!"

"You want me to _WHAT?!_" Casey screamed, the entire restaurant turning to stare at her.

Sally laughed nervously, meeting her boyfriend's questioning stare before sliding out of the booth and dragging Casey outside. Once they were through the doors, Casey ripped her arm away from Sally and turned to face her.

"Are you crazy?! You want **me** to teach **Derek** how to lay **you**?!"

"Look I know it's a lot to ask--"

"A lot to ask? _**A lot to ask**_?!" Casey shouted, beginning to pace anxiously as a smirking Emily walked out to join them. "A lot to ask would be asking me to teach Derek how to chew with his mouth closed. This is just so beyond anything normal."

"Please Casey," she begged. "Please, please, _please_ do this for me! You're the only chance I have!"

She scoffed in reply, crossing her arms over her chest angrily. "What about Sam? Or Ralph?! They are both perfectly good choices. Very respectable and normal choices. Either of them could easily have a nice chat with Derek about his inability to properly bonk you. Go ask one of them!"

"Do you know how incredibly awkward that would be for me to ask my boyfriend's best friends to teach him how to… you know. That would be humiliating! For me and for them!"

"And having ME talk to Derek isn't humiliating?!"

"Well it wouldn't be humiliating for me," Sally suggested with a smile, cutting Casey off before she could reply. "And besides it'd be a blow on Derek's ego to know his girlfriend asked his friends to help him out with his short comings."

"She does have a point, Case," Emily said, shaking her head in agreement.

"Shut up Emily!" Casey shouted.

Emily giggled at her best friend's uncharacteristic rudeness, enjoying the conversation (to use the word lightly) happening before her far more than she should.

"PLEASE Casey!" Sally begged, reaching out to grab her hands.

Casey shook her leg anxiously, looking away from Sally. "Why me? Honestly? Make three extremely good points as to why I should have this" she shook in disgust, "discussion with him."

Sally's eyes lit up a little as she felt Casey's resistance wearing down. "Okay. Well… For one you're the only friend I have who's no longer a virgin. And from what I hear you're quite popular with the—"

"Making me seem slutty is not making me want to help you!"

"Okay! Okay! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that you're good at— it."

"You know if you want to have good sex you might want to stop referring to it as "it"," Emily broke in, earning two angry glares.

"You know what, I'll just go back to leaning silently against this wall," she said pointing behind herself and sulking back into the shadows.

Casey struggled with herself in silence for a moment, mulling over Sally's first point. "Fine. Continue."

"Okay, uh… Oh! You're a wonderful tutor in every other subject, why would sex ed" she turned to look at Emily when she said the magic word "be any different?!"

Casey shook her head curtly at her to continue.

"Ummm… you live with him so you can find a private place to talk to— okay scratch that one it's stupid," she quickly broke into her own speech at Casey's glare. "A third point would be what I said before; Derek listens to you. And more importantly he trusts you."

"Derek would never admit that," Casey said rolling her eyes.

"No. He wouldn't. But I can tell. He cares about you."

Emily chuckled. The other girls continued on like they hadn't heard her implicating laugh.

Casey stared into Sally's face, taking in her furrowed brows and her pleading eyes. "FINE!" she finally exclaimed. "I'll teach him. But you owe me BIG!"

Sally squealed and jumped into Casey's arms, hugging her tightly. "Thank you so much!" She released the girl and went back into the restaurant, smiling smugly at Emily as she passed.

"Come on, Em. Let's go. I don't feel hungry anymore. And I have some research to do." Casey turned with a flip of her hair and walked towards the parking lot.

"Sally has no idea what she just did," Emily said to herself, biting her lip in anticipation of the outcome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Chapter 2

14/01/2009

**This didn't exactly come out how I planned, but I hope it doesn't disappoint those expecting something else. And as my regular readers probably know, I don't wrap things up all nice and tidy with every question being answered in detail. In my opinion, that's part of the fun!**

**Now enjoy the story you dirty birds you. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek. Nor do I own sex. But if I did I'd be a very rich woman!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Casey jumped when her door flew open and Derek sauntered into her room. He slammed the door shut behind himself with one hand, an open envelope in the other. "Okay Spacey, there had better be a good reason for invading my space to leave this on my dresser."

"Good. You got my note," Casey began officially, folding her hands in front of her and straightening her back. "Thank you for coming. I have a few things to discuss with you." She pursed her lips in thought. "Or a few things to teach you rather."

Derek hands moved to his hips as he regarded her. "Okay," he started dragging the last letter. "What's up, Case?"

She sighed deeply, picking up a stack of note cards. One session with Sally was all it took for Casey to pinpoint exactly where Derek's shortcomings stemmed from. After thorough research and thought she knew what she needed to say.

Casey straightened the cards in her hand and made her way over to Derek, shoving him to sit on her bed and sitting down beside him. His eyes moved awkwardly back and forth from her to the floor as he shifted away from her. Skin to skin contact with Casey was not very safe. Especially not on this bed. _Her_ bed. Hell, any bed!

"While the tutoring session that is about to take place is very unconventional, I still expect to have the same respect and attention from you that I had for exams last year."

"Tutoring session? I thought you just wanted to ream me out for not cleaning the bathroom. I didn't sign up for a lesson in "How to be Lame 101." He moved to get up but Casey pulled him down violently by the shoulder.

"While you did not volunteer for this, I know that once we get started you will be glad you stayed. It's for your own good," she finished, her lips pressed together and her chin held high. "And Sally's."

"Sally? What does Sally have to do with this?"

"I feel that it is the right of every woman to be delivered to at least one good orgasm a—"

"Whoaaaa whoa whoa! A good what now and a who?!" Derek exclaimed, sliding away from her uneasily. "You wanna give me the sex talk?! Sorry to burst your incredibly weird bubble, but I already got this awkward lecture from my dad."

"Yes and I know that you have personal experience with the act, but I think you need a few pointers."

"Uh, no I don't. _You_ should know that," Derek stated, gesturing to her wildly. "I'm gonna leave now and go to a place where normal people exist. Buh-bye."

"But Sally really thinks you could benefit from talking to me! She just wants—" she cut herself off as Derek froze, his hand on the doorknob. He slowly turned to face her, bug eyed and shocked.

"Umm… I mean, _**I**_ think it would be beneficial for Sally if you just… if I could—" Her speech trailed off as he moved to stand in front of her. Far closer to her than she found comfortable. She took a step back. He followed her, moving so that the toes of her shoes touched his bare feet.

"You talked to Sally about this," he bit out, stating the words rather than asking them.

"No! I mean she just, I-I-I was just trying to be a good friend! I didn't— I wasn't— She came to me!" She finally exclaimed, putting her hands to his chest and shoving him away from her. "I didn't just randomly decided to give you a lesson in how to bring your girlfriend to orgasm! She was so frustrated by your inability to make her cum that she went to _**ME**_ for help!"

Derek chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair. "She told you that? That I don't… that I can't…" He trained off, shaking his head in disbelief. "There's no way. I get her off every time!"

"She fakes it," Casey stated with a shrug.

"Uh un," Derek shook his head again, his confidence coming back. He was Derek Venturi! He was known for being good at sex. He would be majoring in sex if the universities offered it! "I don't believe you. You're just doing this to mess with me."

"Am I?" Casey smirked at him. "Cause if the rumors I hear are correct, the 'ladies at school' haven't been so pleased since you came back from your 'vow of celibacy'. You know, the one that lasted 6 months?!"

"Please! That— that's bullshit. You probably started the rumors," Casey raised her eyebrow, "Well told someone else to start the rumors. Cause if you started them than that would mean that we had…" Casey crossed her arms as Derek sputtered, the smirk on her face widening suggestively. "Whatever Case! There I no possible way—" Derek cut himself off, his face scrunched up uncomfortably. "Did Sally really say I was lame in the sack?"

"Her exact words were '**terrible** in the sack'," Casey stated gleefully, sitting back down.

"You're enjoying this way too much."

"Yeah, I really am."

His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. He visibly struggled between leaving and going back to sit on her bed.

"Damn it!" He growled angrily. "Teach me how to fuck oh wise one."

"Der-rek!"

"Fine! Teach me how to get my lady friend off!" He yelled plopping down next to her.

Casey huffed but picked her notes up again. "Okay well what I would like to start with, just so it's on the record, is that Sally gave you satisfactory marks for kissing."

"Satisfactory?"

"Just listen dufus! While she said your kissing was _**fantastic**_"Derek gave a self satisfied shrug, "She also said you tend to brush past every other form of foreplay—"

"Oh dear god."

"—and went straight for intercourse," she continued on as though she hadn't heard his interruption. "Sally did not go into specifics, but I'm assuming that the foreplay that you brush past includes (but is not limited to) caressing…"

Derek flinched.

"…dirty talk…"

He groaned.

"…fondling…"

"AH!"

"…oral sex—"

"Okay! Okay! I got it! Please just stop talking!"

"But do you do any of those things?"

"No! Yes! I mean— I dunno know!"

"How do you not know?!"

"Uh!" Derek groaned, throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling. "This is so beyond weird."

Casey scrutinized Derek's face for moment before pursing her lips. She turned to stare at her notes and repeated, "May I please ask if you do any of those things?"

"No you may not," Derek replied with a cocky smile.

"I wasn't asking!"

"Now I'm confused."

"I was asking why you don't include foreplay in your excursions with Sally, you imbecile, not asking for your permission to ask the question!"

"Well than don't quit your day job cause you kinda suck at this one."

"Stop avoiding the question, Derek!"

"Stop asking the question, Casey!" He got up and headed for the door. "This is too weird. I gotta get outta here."

"What about Sally?!"

"What _about_ Sally?" Derek yelled, whipping around to glower at Casey.

"When you go back to her and you still can't deliver her to orgasm, she's going to get angry and she'll most likely break up with you. And when she's feeling all bitter and angry and sexually frustrated, what do you think she's going to tell people when they ask why you broke you? Your reputation is all about your exemplary sexual skills. What's going happen to it when everybody hears that you suck in bed? Or I guess the problem is really that you _**don't **_suck."

"FINE!" He exclaimed walking back towards her. "The answer is no! I don't do dirty talk, I don't fondle and I don't go down on her! Are you happy now?!"

"And the caressing?"

"_That_, I do."

"Thank you for your answers," Casey replied, clearing her throat and flipping the card. "Next point…"

Derek scoffed at her, rolling his eyes as he sat back down, feeling slightly calmer at Casey neurosis.

"Did you forget how foreplay works?"

"No I didn't _forget,_" he mocked. "Is that possible?"

"I don't know, I'm just trying every angle!" she blurted out, throwing a hand up in frustration. "Now could you _please_ tell me why you won't partake in foreplay with Sally?"

"Partake?"

"Derek—"

"Sorry. This is just—" He cut himself off, a tense silence filling the room as they stared at each other. "Look I don't know why, I just… don't."

"Okay. Thank you again." Casey placed her notes on her desk, folding her empty hands in her lap. "Based on your answers it is my conclusion that this is a psychological problem."

He rolled his eyes. "Could you please not insult my intelligence while you're insulting my skills in the sack?"

"That was not an insult, merely an observation that you might be brushing past the truly intimate part of sex due to your mind being on something (or someone)" she added smoothly "else."

Casey lifted her chin higher at the end of her sentence, purposely trying to make herself seem more comfortable with this specific part of the 'lesson' than she really was.

"You think Sally's not the one I wanna be fucking," he stated staring into her dodging eyes. "That she's just a body, not someone I really want."

"It was a thought, yes. You two _have_ been together for a few months now, but it is my personal opinion that while you enjoyed her company and have even grown fond of her, you are simply not sexually attracted to her enough to spend the time to bring her to orgasm. Sex has become a chore to you, instead of the pleasure it once was. You have grown bored of Sally and you need a different interest to return to the god you once were in bed."

Casey smiled politely when she finished, shrugging her shoulder at his raised eyebrow.

"Did you just compliment me in a completely backwards sorta way?" he asked coyly, inching over her mattress so that their thighs were pressed together.

"No. I was simply stating facts."

"It's a fact that I'm a god in bed?" he put his palm flat on her bedspread, his arm brushing her back as he leaned his weight on it.

Her cheeks flushed and she turned her head away. "Yes."

"So the only reason why I'm not a god in bed anymore, is because of the company?"

Casey turned her head to look at him and gulped when she realized how close they were. "Correct."

"I thought you were doing this to help Sally?" Derek questioned, his tongue peeking out to rub along his lower lip.

Casey scoffed and backed away from him. "I am!"

"But you just basically told me that Sally's the only reason why I suddenly suck at sex and that I need to find someone else so I won't suck. How is that helping her?"

"If she is no longer attached to you romantically, than she will be free to find someone else to bring her to orgasm."

"Will you stop saying it that way! It creeps me out."

"Well how would you prefer I put it?" Casey exclaimed standing up and turning to stare down at him.

"Pick a way! Almost anything would be better than that!"

"Fine! She'll be free to find someone else to fuck her properly!"

"There you go! _That,_" Derek gestured at her, "was hot!"

Casey scoffed indignantly. "Excuse me?!"

He ignored her comment and slowly stood up, staring at her flushed and angry face. "In this 'Sally and I break up so she can fuck someone else' scenario, who's gonna get me off?"

"Your right hand?" Casey offered smugly.

"That doesn't work for me," Derek started, stepping towards her. "See you started this, ah hem, _lesson_, as though it were all to help out your pal Sally, but if all you were gonna do is suggest we break up, why even bring it up with me? Why not just tell Sally that?"

Casey opened her mouth to answer, but promptly closed it again when all that came out was a croak.

"See I think you have an ulterior motive. One that wasn't quite as… hmmm…" Derek took another step towards her, glancing at the ground to make the motion look casual, "self-less? as you'd like to admit?"

Casey's breath hitched as he took another step towards her and grabbed her hips, pulling her against him. He looked down at her, his lip trapped between his teeth and his eyes gazing into hers.

"I didn't… this wasn't—"

"Mmm hmm," Derek breathed, his mouth dipping to touch her skin, "Whatever you say Case."

Her breathing picked up as he kissed up her neck, his teeth catching her earlobe. She moaned and her hand shot up to his head, her fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. "I wasn't seducing you—"

He lifted his head so he could look into her eyes, one hand trailing softly up her curves to tangle into her hair. "No kidding. THAT wasn't seducing. What I'm doing now is."

Casey narrowed her eyes at him, determination filling her as her free hand moved to his back, bunching his shirt up, her palm brushing his skin. "You don't think I could seduce you?"

"No matter how hard you tried," he chuckled, his nose bumping hers affectionately.

She tugged his head to the side by his hair and moved her mouth to graze the side of his neck. "No?" she asked, speaking against his warm skin.

"Nope," Derek gulped, popping the p, shooting for and missing a casual tone.

"So if I do this" she sucked at his throat "and this," her hand trailed south to grab his ass and push his hips to hers "you won't like it?"

"No I—" her lips grazed his throat stopping to suck every few millimeters, "God no, this is horrible" her pelvis shifted against his. "Fuck!"

He pulled her mouth to his, groaning loudly when she immediately pushed past his lips to caress his tongue with hers. Her hands moved to tug at his collar, forcing him closer.

Their mouths moved and shifted over each other desperately, neither of them bothering to suppress their pleasured moans. Derek gripped at the back of her thighs, lifting her into his arms.

Kicking her shoes off, Casey curved her legs around his waist, her ankles locking. He pushed her roughly against the wall, the small remaining breath in her lungs leaving in a rush as their lips tore apart. Keeping her forehead pressed to his, her eyes locked with his, she shifted in his hold, rubbing her throbbing center against his aroused body. Derek's eyes drifted closed as he groaned, his hands moving down to her ass to help keep a rhythm.

Casey brought her lips to his ear, whispering seductively, "Don't forget about foreplay Derek. It never was your strong suit."

She giggled at herself, and he froze. He pulled his head back from hers, staring into her eyes, the lustful determination she saw in him swallowing her laugh.

"Guess I should fix that huh?" he mumbled.

Without giving her a chance to respond he carried Casey to her bed, tumbling on top of it with her underneath him. His left hand pinned her hands above her head as his right moved to the hem of her shirt, lifting it slowly to reveal first her belly, than her bra clad chest. His head dipped to kiss the valley between her breasts, eliciting a sharp gasp from Casey. He lightly trailed his tongue across her chest, tracing the edge of her right cup with it. He released her arms and pulled her shirt over her head. Bringing one hand to grip her left breast, the other reached underneath her to undo the clasp that held the barrier to her body.

Pulling the garment off of her, he slowly trailed the straps down her arms, his fingertips grazing her skin, making her shiver with pleasure. His mouth met hers in a ferocious kiss, her hands shoving his shirt over his head. Their bare chests met, causing each of them to release a groan into the other kiss.

Derek tore his lips from hers reluctantly to kiss down her neck. Graze across her collar bone. Her shoulder. The swell of her breast.

He brushed his lips across her perk nipple, the tip of his tongue darting out to tease her. Her spread legs pressed into his sides before she wrapped them around him, her hips rubbing slowly, wantonly, against him.

He forced himself to concentrate on pleasing her, his hand moving to cover her abandoned breast as his mouth sucked and teased her into a frenzy. Her hands moved between them to tug at his belt buckle, managing to pull it open once he shifted to give her space. She slid down his zipper and pushed his pants down as far as she could reach with her hands, her feet moving to push them the rest of the way down and off of him.

Casey pulled him away from her aching nipple and back up to her mouth, rolling them over and sitting up to straddle him, her palms flat against his toned abdomen. He stared up at her through half lidded eyes, drinking in her heaving, naked chest, her parted and puffed lips, her lust filled eyes. Her hands reached for the zipper on her skirt as his moved to trace along her cotton panties. As his hand dipped lower, she sucked in a deep breath.

"Wait!" she shouted, scaring them both. He yanked his hands away, staring up at her in shock. "Are you sure you want to start this again?"

"We're long past the 'starting this' portion of the evening, Princess," Derek said, breathing heavily, leaning up on his elbows to look at her better.

Casey closed her eyes, her hands moving to cover her face, unintentionally covering her breasts with her forearms. He inwardly sighed at the loss. She groaned as she leaned down to hug him, her arms wrapping around his neck, her chest pressing against his. The loss of visual being replaced by sensation.

"I'm sorry," she said into his neck, as his arms moving to hug her bare back, letting them fall to the bed. "I just want to know if this means that if we're getting back together or that we're both just horny."

"I never wanted to break up in the first place."

She lifted to press her forehead to his cheek, whispering into his skin. "I know. I'm sorry. Can we pretend that the last three months never happened? Can you please just forget that I treated you so horribly?"

"Gladly," he said with a smile as he turned his head, meeting her lips with his. Turning them over his hands moved to her waist, hooking his thumbs into her panties to pull them down with her skirt.

He moved down her body, following the garments to her toes. Peeling off her socks he trailed his lips from her ankles up her legs, kissing and sucking her body back to it's previous lust filled fervor.

When his face evened with the juncture of her thighs, Derek paused, looking up at her. Feeling him pull away, Casey opened her eyes and shifted her neck to look at him. Moving her foot to his engorged member, she ran her toes along him, eliciting a moan and a shiver from him.

His hands moved to grasp her hips, his tongue darting out to lick her pick lips slowly, teasingly, up and down their length. When his nose rubbed against her clit, she cried out his name, her hand tangling in his hair, the other groping her breast. He moved his tongue to swirl around her sensitive bud, his pace increasing as her hips thrust harder against his mouth.

Unable to take anymore teasing, Casey grabbed Derek by the shoulders, pulling him up. She sat up and reached into her nightstand pulling out and opening a foil package. Derek rolled backwards onto her bed, attempting to remove his boxers without getting up. Casey laughed at him as he struggled, finding his difficulty with the simple task amusing.

When he was finished, she reached out for him, wrapping her hand around his shaft, rubbing her thumb across the pre-cum escaping the tip. He groaned, grabbing the condom from her other hand. She immediately ripped it out of his grasp, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I wanna do it."

"Well then do it before I lose all control and fuck you without it!"

"So demanding," she teased, placing the condom on the tip of his dick. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his head, her tongue and fingers helping her roll the condom down. When she was done, Derek pulled her up and flipped her underneath him, causing her to giggle in anticipation.

She gripped the back of his neck and yanked his mouth to hers, pulling his tongue into her mouth as his shaft rubbed against her nether lips. He pushed into her quickly, unable to contain himself any longer. She groaned against his shoulder, her fingers intertwining with his as he pinned her hands to the pillow. He growled her name when she tensed her muscles around him, her hips lifting to meet his thrusts.

Ten euphoric minutes later, her moans and squeals were constant, playing in rhythm with his deep groans. His sweat sheen chest glided across her slick breasts, his hips meeting hers and the rough tip of him relentlessly bumping the bundle of nerves inside of her that only he could find.

Felling his stomach tense with his release, Derek kept the frenzied pace of his thrusts, reaching a hand down to rub fiercely at her clit. Casey's breath caught in the back of her throat, her toes curling, her mouth falling open in a silent cry of ecstasy, before she let out a shuttering breath, all of her muscles tensing and releasing as Derek fell against her, her name leaving his lips in a rush of air.

A few moments later, the sound of their heavy breathing filling the otherwise silent room, Derek rolled off of Casey before she began to giggle with her release. He looked over at her, a giant smile covering his face.

"Does this mean I passed 'Delivering a Woman to Orgasm 101'?"

She rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder with what little strength she had left.

"Shut up Derek."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
